One example of such a communication platform is the Freescale QorIQ (trade mark) multicore communication platform. DPAA is an architecture which can provide the infrastructure required for high-speed packet processing by allowing efficient communication between network interfaces, hardware accelerators and microprocessor cores. Network equipment and devices based on such communication platforms need a certain initial DPAA configuration setup to be applied to them at an initialisation stage in order to operate according to specifications. Dynamic reconfiguration can be applied online during a runtime stage based on new requirements. However, such configurations which may be manually applied by a user at initialisation or during runtime are not necessarily optimal in aspects such as traffic processing accuracy, execution speed internal resource management and communication efficiency between different DPAA modules. U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,494 discloses an adaptive communication system which has the ability to adapt itself to the needs of its users. However it cannot adapt to network traffic conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,613 describes a method for monitoring traffic in a communications system but cannot adjust system behaviour based on traffic changes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,660 describes a method for characterising communications traffic based on arrival timing information. U.S. Pat. No. 8,274,891 discloses a method which performs a characterisation between multiple WAN paths by generating quality reports based on packet loss, bandwidth allocation and other parameters. EP 1317097 describes a system which collects data from several pieces of network equipment and analyses the data in a supervisor module. The purpose is to adapt the acquisition of data to current traffic conditions by removing or adding probes or changing measurement parameters. None of the known systems provides the facility for adjusting system behaviour based on traffic changes.